1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor transition circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit that produces an output pulse upon detection of a transition of any one of several input nodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional method to generate an output pulse from a transitioning input pulse is to use a one shot pulse generator. For multiple input signals, the standard method is to generate a one shot pulse from each input, then logically OR the signals to produce the output pulse. In this latter case, there is a resultant three-gate delay that degrades system performance.